Battle Tournament
Battle Tournaments are events held by the Royal House to rank the power of individuals in the world. This is used not only as a measurement system, but also as a security measure and a recruitment tool. Royal Rank Royal Rank is the official recognition of an individuals ability. Royal Rank is a distinct imprint left on a person's Soul Energy and there is no known way to fake it. This imprint is hidden until the user should choose to reveal it. There are 7 known Royal Ranks: *'S' (6 advantages) *'A' (5 advantages) *'B' (4 advantages) *'C' (3 advantages) *'D' (2 advantages) *'F' (1 advantage) *'E' Most everybody is Rank E. To achieve Rank F, one must pass a Battle Tournament Qualification Exam. To achieve Rank D, one must place 1st or 2nd at a Regional Battle Tournament. To achieve Rank C, one must recieve a Royal Rating of 1800. To achieve Rank B, one must recieve a Royal Rating of 2400. To achieve Rank A, one must place 1st at an International Battle Tournament. To achieve Rank S, one must pass the Royal Trials. In special cases, individuals focusing in non-combat abilities can be granted ranks by the Royal House. Qualification Exams Qualification exams vary from venue to venue, but they are usually equally hard. The standard exam is to fight against someone whom the tournament staff has deemed as a true Rank F. It is usally expected that a tester must defeat the opponent to pass, but the staff may deem the tester worthy of Rank F for simply performing well. Regional Battle Tournament One must be Rank F to qualify. While the Battle Tournament names imply a specific geographic zone, all Battle Tournaments are equal. A Regional Battle Tournament does not mean a tournament in a specific region, it means a tournament at the regional level. This is also true of National and International Battle Tournaments. Battle tournaments can happen at any time and are completely optional. If one places 1st or 2nd at a Regional Battle Tournament, they make continue to the National Level. Of course, the rules may be altered by the Tournament staff in each Battle Tournament. National Battle Tournament One must be Rank D to qualify. Unlike the Regional Battle Tournament, numerical placing does not matter quite as much here. Competing at a National+ level tournaments affect participant's Royal Rating. Royal Rating is an ELO system similar to FIDE rating in chess. Participants start at 1200 and must recieve a certain rating to proceed. Royal Rating may be minorly affected at the whim of the tournament staff. International Battle Tournament One must be Rank B to qualify. International Battle Tournaments are for the best of the best and therefore, have better accomodations. Only those who place 1st at the tournament may proceed to Rank A. Tournament staff may adjust these rules, but it is less likely to happen at the higher levels. Royal Battle Tournament One must be Rank A to qualify. Royal Battle Tournaments are very rare. One of the only times these occur is during the World Championships. Performing well in these tournaments does not grant participants Rank S, but it does draw attention for the Royal Trials. Royal Trials To the general public, not much is known about the Royal Trials. Rank A fighters will be approached by the Royal House when they are deemed ready for the Royal Trials. Those who have been selected for the Royal Trials tend to have very high Royal Ratings.